Mixing devices of this type are known in the art in various forms, and the mixing device can be constructed as regards its basic form for example as disclosed in DE-PS 21 10 074 or DE-OS 34 26 159. In the practical construction of these known mixture devices the first vessel part of the mixing vessel, when it is not fixed to the second vessel part, is carried on a transport support which it is releasably fastened. As a result the first vessel part can be transported for example on the one hand between a charging station and the stationary parts of the mixing device and on the other hand between the fixed part of the mixing device and a consuming station.
In order to permit the first vessel part which is filled with a charge of material for mixing to be moved into its starting position under the stationary second vessel part and aligned there with respect to the vertical vessel axis, a guide fork which receives the transport support in the starting position and the mixing position of the mixing vessel is arranged on the stationary mounting of the mixing device.
However, it has been shown in practice that in spite of the provision of the guide from it is often very difficult to bring the transport support together with the filled first vessel part into the starting position for the mixing vessel in the desired manner. This operation of bringing the two parts together must be repeated frequently, particulary in the case of large vessel types, until the transport support with the first vessel part is located exactly in the guide fork and thus under the stationary second vessel part.